


Muffy’s pony time

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Bestiality, Horses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Muffy is feeling frisky and see's a massive cock she wants on a horse.....(Bestiality warning)Edit: wow a thousand views XD
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Muffy’s pony time

Muffy couldn’t believe the size off the horse in Pete’s farm the stallion was freaking massive, it towered over both her and Pete, but the body part that enticed the bar maid the most was the horses monster off a cock, she saw Pete parading around on the horse she decided that fine bit off horse cock is hers, after all its not like anyone wants the older woman, Pete nor Griffin seemed to want her, perhaps an animals company would be better…

Muffy saw in the paper Forget-Me-Not-Valley was due a terrible snow storm in a few days, plotting Muffy decided that the fine stallion off a horse needs her company during this terrible storm.

Stripping naked that night Muffy admired her body in the mirror, admiring her 36CC tits, her tight little well shaven pussy, and her lipstick,’ not too shabby’ she thought ‘well for an older woman’ she got out her twelve inch vibrator and started to pleasure herself but her usual fantasies off Pete and the boys in an sexy orgy was replace with her fucking the horse, her being made into a beast fucking whore, and Muffy loved ever ounce off that perverted dream, cumming with multiple orgasms that night she could not wait too fuck that horse for real.

The snow storm was due that night, seeing Pete leave his farm for the day she quickly went down into his stable and hid under the rafters, awaiting for Pete too settle down for the night she put her plan into action, stripping naked in the thankfully warm stable, she approached her new partner, admiring his large cock and powerful legs, she knew she would get the pleasure she wanted and more from him, Spreading sugar all over her lips Muffy moved to kiss her new playmate, the horse confused at first quickly sensed the sugar on Muffy’s lips the horse licked if off the womans lips his tongue briefly duelling with her tongue “Mhmmmmm” moaned Muffy kissing the horse back, forcing its mouth open slightly so she could french kiss him, she hoped to let this stallion know she wants too be breed, stroking her tits, smearing her tits with more sugar, she shoved them into the horses face, and as she hoped the horse started too lick them making to woman moan in pleasure, Muffy fingered herself getting her pussy nice and wet for what will happen soon, getting under the horse she saw his massive penis, the biggest she had ever seen at least twenty inch’s right now and sure to double when she’s done with it.

Sucking the monster cock Muffy was in paradise so much cock, so much pleasure the woman was intoxicated by the horses shaft, she just kept licking it and sucking it, and kissing it making sure this horse felt the perverted pleasure. Taking as much as she could in her mouth she kept on sucking it until the horse finally cummed in her mouth painting Muffy’s mouth, and tits in horse sperm, seeing the stallions dick extent too at least thirty inch's Muffy grinning as she licked herself clean, knowing that this was a dick she craved.

Getting her ass in the air she beckoned the horse over, stroking its cock again she guided it too her waiting pussy, inch by inch it went in until she was fit too burst “Oh fuck so much cock so tight” patting her new partners head she purred “Buck me” as if it understood the horse started to fuck the barmaid, taking her hard and fast it fucked her, forcing as much as its cock into her it quickened its pace fucking the slutty barmaid hard and fast making the woman howl with delight as it pounded her, cum leaked out from her pussy and Muffy didn’t care she was a pony girl now, the only cock that could satisfy her now was this stallions, the horse seemed too know this and it pulled its cock out from her, slightly confused Muffy turned around and was smothered in horse sperm, Muffy just moaned in delight this horse had smothered her in sperm, marking her as his mate, the woman just cried tears off joy and kissed her partner again, hoping too impart on the horse how much she loved her new playmate.

Hours passed and Muffy just kept on fucking the horse, deep throat, pussy, anus, tit fucks nothing wasn’t fucked by her horse lover, she was happy, she was a depraved woman who fucked horses and she didn’t care, Muffy was satisfied….

After the storm had cleared Muffy had some how gotten back home without anyone being the wiser on what she had done, later in the week she saw Pete walking his horse down too the goddess spring she gave a wink, Pete thought the wink was for him, little did he know its was aimed at his horse who also seemed to wink at Muffy as well…..

END


End file.
